Twisted Betrayal
by Atarau
Summary: This is my first FF. It kinda rambles but it's a good read.


_**Twisted Betrayal**_

Story By: Harmony Medley

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel; Yukiru Sugisaki does.

..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..

Such deep, dark, perfection. Perverse pleasure in the presence of pain. But no one understands…behind the mask of malice, the hatred, and the anger lies a twisted betrayal…

Krad closed his eyes; he was perched upon a rooftop of the Azumano local hospital. Moonlight glittered off gigantic ivory wings and long blonde hair twisted in the warm night wind. Dark had, once again, made off with a piece of Hikari artwork and, due to his Tamer's resistance, he had been unable to destroy the thief in time to get it back. _Satoshi-sama, why do you not just give up? I gained control anyway your resistance only delayed me enough to let Dark escape once more._ The boy hissed in the back of Krad's conscience. Something had been bothering the blue-haired youth lately and, despite the angel's best efforts, Satoshi had managed to keep Krad from figuring out what it was. Pallid eyelids flickered open to reveal brilliant golden eyes which reflected the full moon. One leg was pulled to Krad's chest, the other hanging off the side of the building. He was deep in thought; his usual malicious smirk drawn into a thin line, eyes usually glinting with hatred replaced with an unseeing daze, and a face often seen flaunting over-confidence and revenge now solemnly impassive. Without warning, the angel swung his other leg over the side of the hospital and kicked off the wall, allowing himself to fall dangerously far before spreading his wings and gliding back up. **What the hell! You almost killed us!** Sweat beaded along the young Hikari's brow as he regarded the sudden action. _So? We're not dead, are we?_ Krad responded with mild annoyance. How could his Tamer be so stupid as to think he would randomly kill them? He had to eliminate Dark Mousy first…lost in thought again the seraph paid no attention to where he was flying. **Watch out!** Satoshi's voice pierced his contemplations again and Krad looked up, just in time to see that he was about to fly head-first into the clock tower. **What is wrong with you tonight! Are you suicidal or just plain stupid?** Satoshi had lost his cool. He had become exceedingly snappy lately, which was very unlike him. The fragile balance with which Krad controlled Satoshi seemed to be crumbling, this unnerved the angel. Dipping around the structure he hastened to fly to the cliff overlooking the water, not far from the Harada residence. This fact was a coincidence however, and an unfortunate one at that. _Satoshi-sama…_Krad attempted to calm his Tamer. _I was thinking and not paying attention. I do not mean to kill you tonight. _Satoshi growled…it wasn't working. As the seraph was attempting to try again Satoshi surprised him by retreating to the back of his mind. Usually, once conscious, Satoshi would struggle to regain control; especially if he was angry like he was now. By the boy doing the opposite Krad was caught off guard and this annoyed him. He liked the feeling of full control; the boy had just taken that away by unpredictability.

Good, Krad was confused, that was what he had been waiting for. It confirmed his theory that the demon had come to rely on his struggle for control. In a strange irony, by leaving Krad in control it actually put him in control. As long as the blonde was perplexed Satoshi was a step ahead. 'Good…let him think me unpredictable…it will make him unsure of himself.' The bluenette mused with masked satisfaction. He felt them touch down at the cliff and, for some reason, relaxed. The sound of the waves and the smell of the water lulled his generally vigilant senses. Something told him that his demon was too absorbed in…whatever it was he was thinking about…to hurt anyone tonight. And, though he could never be sure, Satoshi allowed himself to settle back into the confines of his mental dungeon.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sky blue hair hung shagged over almost white skin. There were twin tears on the back of his shirt over his shoulder-blades. One shoe was halfway across the room, the other still on his foot. Satoshi stirred slightly in his sleep, rolling over on the couch. Last night he had been too fatigued to climb the stairs to his room and had collapsed on the couch. Slowly his dark cerulean eyes flickered open to gaze across the room. His body ached, as it always did after Krad had taken over. He noticed a crumpled blanket lying next to him and his brows narrowed slightly. He hadn't remembered getting a blanket…but, come to think of it, he didn't remember much from last night. With a groan he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The boy looked at the clock; it was ten thirty on a beautiful Saturday morning in early spring. Muttering a tired "shit" Satoshi pulled himself up and stumbled into the bathroom. He was late for work.

Something stirred in his mind and a voice that dripped with a heavy French accent soon resounded in his head. _Good morning Satoshi-sama._ Satoshi ignored him and finished brushing his teeth. _How did you sleep?_ **What do you care?** The boy turned and left the bathroom, heading for the door. _So harsh…_Krad scolded before retreating into silence.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The youth pushed open the door to his office and saw his step-father sitting on the desk. Light glinted across his glasses as he watched Mr. Hiwatari turn to face him. "Ahh! Satoshi!" The man smiled and got up, walking over to hug his step-son. Satoshi didn't move. The man smelt of expensive aftershave and mothballs, it was stifling. Finally Mr. Hiwatari let go and stood back, clasping the boy by the shoulders, his eyes stern. "You let Dark get away again Satoshi." Letting go he walked back to the desk and looked out the window, his voice cold. "I can't allow you to continue doing that. Dark is stealing another piece of art next Wednesday; if you don't catch him then…I will be forced to take drastic measures." Satoshi's body tensed his thoughts immediately fleeting to Daisuke. He was so engrossed that he did not notice the departure of his father. Sliding into his chair he forced himself to pay attention to the stack of papers in front of him.

..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..

This is my first actual Fanfic. Please read and review. If you like it I may write more, let me know. . Thanks.


End file.
